The Classroom with the 'POOF'
by Madam Natalya of Awesomeness
Summary: This story is about Mr. Cretton's class who are stuying WW1. This is the weird story of the classroom of 16. **I only need 5 mintues of your time to read this chapter and vote, Please. I have cookies. Well, you really dont have to but i would love you if you did. BTW nations come on later chapters.**


It was a normal cloudy and raining Monday for Mr. Cretton's 8th grade class, almost every 16 students were reviewing the cold WW1.

"Kiana" said Mr. Cretton as he turned his head and walked to her desk.

"What do you know about the Italian Front? You should have some information in your book."

Kiana replied "Well, if I am right there were a total of 19 battles." She giggled.

**_Kiana, she is the smart class clown of the class._**

"Good, now at least someone studied." He mumbled to himself then he then turned around, said "Anyone else?"

Halcey, Maiya, and Lilly raised their hands.

"Halcey" said Mr. Cretton as he pointed to her.

"The 'Battle of the Isonzo' lasted from 1915-1917" said Halcey as she just placed her hand down.

**_Halcey, she was the really smart and quiet kind of girl, but she just sometimes got on my nerves._**

"Great extra credit Halcey; Kyle put that information on the board for us." Mr. Cretton said as he placed his sight on Kyle who had a white board marker in his hand.

"Ok, Mr. Cretton" as he started writing on the board what Halcey had said.

**_Kyle was the 'I was homeschooled and I skipped 4 grade" so let's just say he gets really annoying._**

As Kyle is still writing on the white board Mr. Cretton says "Lilly".

Lilly put her hand down; she said "Well, during 'The Battle of Vittorio Veneto' in 1918, the Italians destroyed the Austro-Hungarian Army and…"

*ring*

*ring*

"Whose phone is that?" said Ryu as he directed his attention the one person who most likely had the phone.

**_Ryu was the 'I like anime but mostly just One Piece' kind of guy. _**

*ring*

"oh, sorry that was me I forgot to turn my phone off" said Tsunoke as she got her brand-new iphone out of her desk.

That was third time this month that her phone when off in class and Mr. Cretton was getting tired of it.

**_Tsunoke was a lazy, mean, hateful, no-good, back-stabbing kind of girl. I still don't know how she got into this school, I still wonder if she cheated on the exam. I mean this is Hetalia Middle School right?_**

"Tsunoke, if you bring that phone back to class next time I will tell your mother about it again."

She then put turned her phone off and put it phone away in her desk, but everyone (expect Mr. Cretton) knows it would be out again during recess.

"I am sorry about this Lilly, but I am going to let someone else a turn," said Mr. Cretton as he winked at her meaning "How about we give you-know-who at try"

"Ok." She said back to as she started to cracked a smile

**_Lilly, her full name is Lilliana but we just call her Lilly, she is my best friend and she is a nice, anime-loving girl, and she is really, really, good in history_****.**

"Tsunoke, do you mind telling me telling us what happened after the Italians bet the Austro-Hungarian Army."

"um", Everyone starred at her even me, well she is my rival ever since she came, you dont mind if i do the flashback now do you.

***Flashback***

Everyone was in their assigned seats Cameron, Lilly, Kiana, Molly, Kimo, Alex, Christian, Pale, Chayton, and Sabine (Pale, Chayton and Sabine left last year) it was a small class but we were new 6th graders plus we had to take the test so not many of us got in at the time.

Mr. Cretton said "Class lets welcome own new student Tsunoke."

Tsunoke then came in. I have known from the first time I saw her I was going to hate her; I could just see it in her eyes.

"Hey my name is Tsunoke and I where is my seat?"

"Over there next to Christian."

Mr. Cretton signaled Christian to raise his hand and he did so. Tsunoke then when to the seat next to Christian, sat down, and I could just feel the glare on me. Maybe I was because she knew me or something, but I must of do something to tick her off for her to place that evil glare on me.

"Ok now on the class so in when blah blah did blah blah."

***End of Flashback***

"Tsunoke please answer the question so that we can continue the class." said Mr. Cretton in his harsh voice that I may note he never uses with anyone I know besides Tsunoke and I may add a black aura starting.

"um" she mumbled , but luckily for her Mr. Neift came in the back door.

"Hey Cretton, I need the papers from the project rejects."

"Oh let me get those out." Mr. Cretton said as his black aura went away.

Mr. Cretton then when to his desk and I saw Tsunoke with her phone out.

* * *

***Sorry I had to edit it because Mr. Cretton's name was not working so ya. Any reviews are really greatful to me because it gives me off of any Writers' Block (That I have really bad). I almost forgot to say this but.***

****Another edit. I put down Carmen instead of Cameron, God I am stupid sometimes. Also please check out my poll on my account,because I cant go on with this story with out it. I have the next chapter but I need you chose to post it. Now go and check it out****

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE HETALIA SERIES BELONGS TO IT'S OWNERS AND THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE REAL SO THEY BELONG TO THEMSELFS AND I AM NOT IN THIS STORY! **

**Please review and i need you to vote i order for the next chapter!**


End file.
